


Lock Me Up

by desmitty



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Prison Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: 没人知道Orm是一个Omega，而现在，他在监狱里发情了





	Lock Me Up

一切都朝着Orm从未预想过的方向发展着。

统一亚特兰蒂斯，对陆地发起战争，让那些地表人认识到他们因无知犯下了多么愚蠢的错误并为之忏悔求饶，然后，征服陆地，成为海洋领主——一切本该按照这样的顺序发展。

然而现在，他只能赤裸着蜷缩在牢房里的床铺上独自忍受发情期的热潮。情热在他的血管里肆意翻涌、燃烧他的血液，欲望蚕食着他的每一根骨头，将痒意和渴求渗进骨髓。他那被Omega本能不断侵蚀的理智在即将崩碎的悬崖边上苦苦挣扎——他已经很久没有经历过真正的发情期了。

Orm是个Omega，而这是个谁也不知道的秘密，哪怕是他的母亲。喔，对，在他小时候他的母亲就被他的父亲献祭给海沟族了，她当然不可能知道。他还记得他分化成Omega的那天，那种足以焚烧理智的不可抵挡的情热浪潮让他无比惊惧恐慌，他没有母亲可以倾诉，也无法缩在她的怀里寻得安慰和指引，他只能依靠自己渡过。

那次Orm几乎流尽了全身的水，他的头总是很痛，阴茎也硬得发疼，他的屁股无时无刻不在流水，那些湿滑液体浸湿了整张床单，让他整个人都湿漉漉的。除去这些恼人的生理反应以外，最让他恐惧的是，他会像疯了一样渴望着一个能操他的阴茎，他的双腿总是紧绞在一起磨蹭，试图抵御从骨髓里渗出的、对性爱和Alpha阴茎结的渴求。他毫不怀疑，如果当时有个Alpha出现在他面前，他会主动张开双腿，丢掉自己的尊严，舍弃一切，只为能让那个该死的Alpha用他该死的阴茎进入他，操干他，堵住他那个总是流水的屁股。那些幻想和滚烫的情欲热潮逼得Orm几乎发疯，他把自己闷在被子里，咬住已经湿透的床单，一边因害怕和绝望而哭泣，一边用手指发了狠似的操着自己湿漉漉的屁股。

从初次发情期结束的那天起，Orm就发誓不会再让自己经历Omega的发情期，他不会再让自己有那样的软弱可欺的一面，也不会再发疯似的渴求另一个人的陪伴。他服用抑制剂，喷信息素香水，将自己伪装成一个Alpha，他不分日夜地严格训练自己，让自己比亚特兰蒂斯里所有的Alpha都更为强大。在父亲死后，他顺理成章地继承了王位，以一个Alpha，一个国王的身份统领他的子民，试图将亚特兰蒂斯重新带入辉煌。

他以为他可以征服陆地，就像他以为他可以永远不用再考虑发情期和那些湿漉漉的性爱了。

Orm一边咒骂该死的Arthur和他愚蠢的，要命的仁慈，一边克制不住地将手指塞进自己流水的屁股里。被压抑许久的发情期在得到喘息的机会后反扑得异常猛烈，席卷而来的热潮将他的脑子烧成了浆糊，他的衣服早就被他脱下来丢到床下，但这丝毫没有缓解那股使他浑身发烫的热意，情热将他原本苍白的皮肤熏成了淡红色，他是那么多的干燥焦渴，似乎全身的水分都用来补充那不停流水的屁股了。雪松、麝香和海藻的味道淹没了整间牢房，如冰凉海水般带着丝丝咸味的信息素和Orm滚烫的身体形成了强烈的对比。

痛楚和麻痒交织着撕扯他的身体，Orm喘息着将三根手指深深地操进他的屁股里抽插，火热湿滑的肠肉紧绞着他的手指，不满足地吮吸，但手指根本无法满足一个发情期被压抑了如此之久的Omega，他需要更大，更粗的东西操进去。

他需要一个Alpha的阴茎。

充斥在脑子里的滚烫热潮让Orm失去了往日的警惕，对Alpha阴茎和被填满的渴求占据了他的脑子，撕碎了他的清醒和理智，这让他完全没有注意到牢房的门已经被打开了。

Arthur刚打开门就被如海浪般扑面而来的Omega信息素呛得后退了一步，如同漂浮着海藻的冰凉海水般的Omega信息素灌进他的鼻腔，让他的Alpha本能立刻翻腾着醒了过来。Omega发情期浓烈的信息素让Alpha的本能咆哮着暂时控制了他的大脑，Arthur知道他应该立刻走出去并关上门，但他无法，也不太想抵御这种诱惑。Arthur不受控制地走到Orm躺着的那张床的床边，眼睛紧盯着背对着他，正在用手指操自己屁股的弟弟。

如同胡椒，黑檀木，橡苔和皮革混在一起的，极具侵略性的Alpha信息素让Orm从滚烫的情热中找回一丝清醒，他迟钝的大脑终于意识到了有外人到来。Orm惊惧地转过身——忘了手指还插在自己的屁股里——发现他同母异父的哥哥，Arthur就站在他的床边盯着他。

“难道地表人没有教过你怎么敲门吗，我没允许你进来”，Orm慌张又恼火地拉起被他夹在双腿间磨蹭得有些湿漉漉的被子盖在身上，“你这野种难道没有学到一点礼仪吗?”

“我敲了，两次”，Arthur耸了耸肩，目光却依旧深沉地盯着Orm身上盖着的被子上的那块深色水渍，“可你没有回答，我亲爱的兄弟，所以我进来看看发生了什么。”

“这与你无关”，Orm咬牙切齿地说，尽管他真心地承认Arthur有资格坐上王位，成为他的国王，但这不意味着他能接受让Arthur发现他的秘密，看见他如此脆弱无能的一面，“滚出去！”

“我需要提醒你这是间牢房而不是你的寝室吗?”Arthur无视了Orm愤怒的瞪视，从容且自然地坐到床边，“一个国王有权力在任何时候见他想见的囚犯。”

“那你是来向我炫耀的吗，亲爱的哥哥”，Orm揪紧了盖在身上的被子的一角，极具侵略性的、辛辣却不失稳重的Alpha信息素围绕在他身旁，他能察觉到自己的屁股因为Alpha的靠近变得越来越湿，黏滑湿润的液体不断从深处涌出，浸湿了他身下本就湿的一塌糊涂的床单，他的Omega本能尖叫着让他立刻张开双腿，乞求他眼前这个强壮出色的Alpha用他那该死的阴茎狠狠操干他，结住他，灌满他。他的理智正在本能被撕扯，那股空虚的疼痛和滚烫的热潮让他几乎承受不住，但Orm不愿就这样投降，他不愿在Arthur面前服软。

“不，Orm”，Arthur忍不住低头凑近他弟弟裸露在被子外的颈侧，那股闻起来像飘着海藻的海水一般的Omega信息素引诱着他，“一开始我是想来和你谈谈，但现在，我是来帮忙的。”

“我不需要你的帮忙”，Orm试图向后躲开逐渐逼近的Arthur，他不敢承认Alpha的信息素让他变得多湿——他不敢承认他有多渴望Arthur，“滚开！我一个人能搞定。”

“你不能靠自己熬过发情期”，Arthur扯开那张盖在Orm身上的碍眼的被子，他顺势踢掉自己的鞋子，俯身压在Omega身上，“你需要一个Alpha，你需要我。”

“滚开！”Orm挣扎着想要踹开压在他身上的Alpha，但发情期显然消耗了他太多的体力，他那一脚只是软绵绵地，像是调情一般地踢在了Arthur的小腿上。

Arthur低低地笑了起来，他握住Orm踢在他小腿上的脚，将那两条沾满了湿滑情液的湿漉漉的腿大大地分开，露出臀瓣间那个正在流水，并且在不断收缩的穴口。Alpha用粗糙的食指摩挲着Omega寂寞的穴口，然后他将那沾满了透明粘液的指头伸到Orm眼前摇晃，“看到了吗，Orm，你在渴求我，你为我变得越来越湿了。”

“闭嘴，Arthur”，Orm紧闭着眼睛，转过头拒绝Arthur的戏弄。

“好吧”，Arthur无所谓地撇了撇嘴，他单手抬高Orm的屁股，另一只手则并起三根手指，直接操进那湿润火热的后穴。他的手指微微弯曲，一边抽插操干，一边抠挖抚摸着不断收缩推挤着的火热肠壁。突如其来的快感让Orm一时没反应过来，他猛地睁开眼睛叫了一声。

而就在他张嘴的同时，Arthur低头吻住了他的双唇。Alpha的舌头侵入到他的嘴中，纠缠着他的舌尖，用和手指操干他屁股相同的频率舔顶他敏感的上颚，舌尖刷扫他的牙床，引起阵阵的颤栗和快感。唇齿交融间，Alpha信息素顺着唾液进入他的嘴中，他像条缺水的鱼一样，饥渴地吮吸着Alpha的舌头以求得Alpha信息素的安慰。Orm变得越来越湿，而Arthur也从操在他屁股里的手指发现了这点。

Arthur在Orm快要窒息之前离开了Omega的双唇，但他的嘴唇并没有从Orm身上移开。他亲吻舔咬着Orm的耳后与颈侧，在苍白的肌肤上烙下无数个吻痕，彰显他对这个Omega的占有。在Omega忍不住抬起胸膛呻吟出声时，他含住了弟弟早已硬挺的乳头吮吸，用粗糙的舌苔摩擦娇嫩的乳尖，尖利的犬牙也时不时轻轻啃咬这可怜的小东西，另一边被唇齿冷落的乳头则被他夹在指间揉搓亵玩。

胸前的快感让被热潮折磨许久而变得异常敏感的Orm几乎尖叫起来，他的眼神变得迷茫，理智和清醒彻底被Omega想要被占有的本能撕碎，他抬起被手指操干着的屁股，用沾满了湿滑肠液的、弹软挺翘的臀瓣磨蹭起兄长的下腹。

“你清楚你在干什么吗?”Arthur被蹭的倒吸一口凉气，他的Alpha本能咆哮着让他直接抽出手指操干这个不知好歹的Omega，他想操坏他，让他不敢再挑逗他，用结结住他，让Orm彻底属于他。萦绕在鼻尖的属于发情期Omega的浓烈的信息素和之前Orm用手指操自己屁股的现场“表演”已经让他硬得不行了，他残余的理智仅够让自己用手指确保Orm已经完全准备好接受他，而Orm还敢在这时挑逗他。

“闭嘴吧Arthur”，Orm急促喘息着，在有一个强壮且出色的Alpha就趴在他身上时还要求他在发情期里保持矜持和冷静显然是不可能的，三根手指根本不足以满足他，手指带来的轻微快感和不被完全满足的空虚带来的疼痛让他愈发难受，“要么操我，要么滚出去让我自己解决。”

没有一个Alpha能拒绝这样的请求，何况这个Alpha是Arthur，而这个请求他的Omega还是Orm。

Arthur低吼一声，他肆意散发着自己的Alpha信息素，让那股辛辣的木质调气味包裹住他身下的Omega，他抽出被肠液泡得湿漉漉的手指，一手握住Orm的胯部，一手撸了撸Omega正滴着前液的勃起的阴茎。随后，Alpha扶住自己勃起许久的阴茎抵着Orm火热湿润，因情热而不停张合的饥渴穴口。湿软的小口过分热情地吞进整个头部小口嘬着，而更多的湿滑情液从甬道深处涌出润湿了阴茎的冠状头部，也进一步弄脏了Orm自己的大腿根部。

阴茎冠状头部被吮吸的快感让Arthur忍不住闷哼一声，他低头亲了亲Omega布满吻痕和牙印的胸膛，沉下腰就那么操了进去。粗大的Alpha阴茎破开热情收缩着的肠肉，发狠似的操着他的敌人，他的弟弟，他克制不住地喜欢着的人。这是一场肉欲的征服，充斥着兽性的残忍与原始的快感，他操Orm操得如此用力，如此快。Alpha抬起Omega的臀部，迫使他挺起自己的腰迎接凶猛的操干，他将那团柔软弹翘的臀肉握在掌心揉捏，让苍白的臀瓣被烙上深红的指印。

Orm就这么受着，他根本不在乎Alpha的粗鲁对待，甚至可以说，他痴迷于Arthur凶猛的操干。每次Arthur用他那根该死的硕大的Alpha阴茎操进去时，他的视线就开始发昏，他觉得自己快要溺死在这如暴雨夜的海浪般的快感里了。Omega呻吟喘息着，他的眼角泛起了情欲的红，泪水也逐渐堆积起来，过多的快感让他有些承受不来，但Orm不愿示弱，哪怕他现在还在被Arthur用阴茎钉在床上操干。暧昧的呻吟声不断从他的喉咙中溢出，他却仍不认输，只是用染着情欲的嘶哑声音断断续续地命令着Arthur，让他更快、更猛地操他。如此多的快感和无与伦比的满足感让Orm再也无法支撑起自己，所有的力气都在热潮长时间的折磨和Arthur凶猛快速的操干之下消失殆尽，他的腰猛地塌了下来，却因为被Alpha死死地掌控着而无法瘫软在床铺上。Orm小声尖叫着，后穴不断收缩吸吮着阴茎，试图讨好Alpha——终于，他高潮了，第一次，并且精液都射在了Alpha的小腹上。

Arthur丝毫没有慢下来，也没有想体谅正在高潮的Omega的意思，如果有什么改变，那也是Alpha的胯部摆动得更用力了。Arthur狠狠地用阴茎鞭挞操干Omega不断流着水的屁股，阴茎头部抵着前不久才探索到的前列腺不停操干，碾压厮磨那块敏感软肉，用无法抵御的快感逼迫Orm叫出更多细碎的暧昧呻吟，柔滑如天鹅绒的火热肠肉随着他的动作讨好地吮吸按摩着阴茎，Alpha的呼吸猛地变沉，他握紧了Omega的胯部，阴茎在Omega湿滑的肠道里愈发凶狠地操干着。

被阴茎不断撞击绵长的快感不断冲刷着Orm的脑子，他高声呻吟着，屁股在Alpha的掌控下轻轻摆动，柔顺地迎接Alpha粗鲁操干。Orm恍惚地看着在自己身上飞快动作的Arthur，残存的理智让他感到了羞耻，但被填满的充实快感却让他舍不得闭上眼睛，他一边呻吟着挨操，一边迷迷糊糊地思考着他事情到底是怎么发展成这样的。

该死，他居然真的和Arthur搞到一起去了。

Arthur发现了Orm的不专注，他显然有些不太高兴，于是Alpha更深地操进了那个流着水的湿热甬道，让阴茎碾着前列腺更深更用力的贯穿他的弟弟，寻找那个能孕育新生的神圣腔口。

生殖腔口被触碰的快感惊醒了不太专心的Orm，他发出了一声慌张的尖叫，挣扎着想要摆脱兄长的控制。但Arthur并不这么想，他抓紧了Orm的腰，将Omega死死地压在自己身下，他的阴茎也不断叩击着那个软糯却紧闭着的生殖腔腔口。

让人恐惧的汹涌快感霎时间淹没了Orm，他开始感到恐惧和慌张，他用力挣扎起来，原先强硬的态度也逐渐软化。

“别……啊……Arthur，你不能！”Orm哀求道，这太过了。他从没想过这个，他太害怕了，从没有人教过他一个Omega该如何面对这些，也从没有人教过他要如何作为一个Omega生活，他害怕变得软弱，他害怕他会离不开另一个人。

可他最害怕的，是最终他会被留下，就像小时候他被迫看着他的母亲被献祭那样。

“我会彻底填满你”，Arthur安抚性地亲吻着Orm的嘴唇和下巴，他滚烫的手掌则抚在Orm平坦结实的小腹上，“我会结住你，用我的精液灌满你，然后你会属于我，Orm。”

大量肠液因为Arthur的举动被挤了出来，腔口那块敏感软肉也被阴茎撞得发麻，灭顶的快感从尾椎骨蹿进Orm的脑子里，大量生理性的泪水自Omega泛红的眼角落下，他咬着Arthur的肩膀艰难地咽下过大的呻吟声，不同于他表面上露出的抗拒，湿热的甬道温顺地抽搐着吞吃下Alpha的阴茎，软糯的腔口甚至被诱哄开了一个小口，邀请Alpha的到访。

冠状头部与那小口几乎是完美契合，就像那块地方生来就是为了容纳Arthur一般。比肠肉更紧致软糯的生殖腔紧紧含住Alpha的阴茎，快速吞咽着涌出更多湿滑肠液。快感令Orm无视了其他的一切存在，这让他觉得除了身前的Alpha以及那根操进自己体内的阴茎之外，他便无所依靠，Omega断断续续地溢出声调偏高的呻吟咒骂，苍白的臀肉也被拍的通红。

“你这个……这个该死的混血野种！”Orm的咒骂声被Arthur凶猛的操干撞得支离破碎，“等……等我离开这，我会杀了你！”

“可你现在正在被这个混血的野种操着，我亲爱的弟弟”，Arthur不怀好意地挺了挺腰，让阴茎转着圈厮磨生殖腔内的敏感腔肉，“毫无疑问，你正试图用这里谋杀我。”

语言的刺激加上生殖器被操干的绝妙快感让这个初经人事的Omega再一次达到了高潮，抵在Arthur腹肌上硬挺的阴茎又一次颤颤巍巍地射出一股已经稀薄了许多的精液，Omega的生殖腔也不断颤抖着收缩震颤，高潮时喷涌而出的肠液喷在Alpha阴茎的冠状头部。

阴茎头部被湿热肠液浸淋的快感和不断收缩的生殖腔令Arthur爽的嘶吼了一声，他用力摁住Omega，迫使Orm抬起臀部往他的阴茎上狠狠撞了十几次之后，他的结逐渐膨胀了起来。Alpha的阴茎结锁住了Omega的生殖腔口，阴茎抽动着射出大股大股滚烫的精液，灌满Omega早已发育完备的生殖腔。与此同时，Arthur握住了失神的Omega的后颈，低头用尖牙咬破了弟弟后颈上那泛着浓郁Omega信息素的腺体并将Alpha信息素注入Orm的身体里，彻底标记了他的弟弟。

Orm是他的Omega了。

Orm无助地张着嘴却喊不出一声低吟，他的语言能力在此时仿佛被藏在海底的恶魔夺去了一般。被内射、被填满的感觉是如此之好，Orm只能感受到大量的滚烫精液被射进他的生殖腔里，像是永远不会停止一样。

膨胀的阴茎节让他们锁在了一起，Arthur小心地调整姿势，试图在不扯动阴茎结的情况下将Orm抱进自己的怀里。

“你真的是个该死的混蛋”理智逐渐回归的Orm在Arthur的怀中皱起眉，他可从未计划过要被一个Alpha标记。Arthur的到来不仅破坏了他征服陆地的计划，还让他失去了王位，被关在这个牢房里，更可恨的是，这个和自己同母异父的该死的Alpha居然还趁着他的发情期标记了自己。Orm愤恨地踹了Arthur一脚，但这动作却牵扯到了锁死在他生殖腔口的阴茎结，疼得他颤抖了一下。

“谢谢夸奖”，Arthur毫不在意Orm那报复性的一脚，他心满意足地，一下下地抚摸着弟弟汗津津的背部和后腰，手掌时不时顺着后腰的凹陷滑下，揉捏那沾满了肠液及精液等各种液体的臀肉。他想要Orm很长时间了，从他的弟弟端坐在王位上，高高在上地看着他的那时起，他就想把Orm拽下王座，脱掉他身上那层银色的盔甲和战靴，让他的弟弟全身赤裸着被按在他的身下操干。

“这事不会就这么完了”，在Alpha的阴茎结彻底消退之后，Orm迅速翻身坐到Arthur身上，他的一只手掐住了兄长的脖子，“你得让我成为亚特兰蒂斯的王后。”

“操……什么?”Arthur有些反应不过来，他没想到Orm的接受能力会这么好，或者说，好过头了。他原本的计划是打算通过日复一日的软磨硬泡让Orm答应他成为他的伴侣，但现在看来，显然是不用了。

“你操了我，亲爱的哥哥，最重要的是还标记了我”，Orm不耐烦地解释道，“你必须为此付出代价，而我认为王后是一个非常好的补偿。”

“呃，为什么你会想要这个作为补偿?”原谅Arthur吧，他真的跟不上Orm的节奏，尽管他十分乐于让Orm成为他的伴侣，他的王后，但他以为Orm会对此感到不大高兴，他以为Orm会要求王位或者其他东西。

“因为王后也有权统治亚特兰蒂斯，我的哥哥”Orm试图抬起臀部让还留在他体内的Alpha阴茎滑出去，“当然了，我也需要一个Alpha解决我的发情期，而很显然你标记了我，你得解决这个麻烦。”

“就这样吗?”Arthur不满地握住Orm的腰，让Omega老老实实地把他的阴茎重新含了进去，他可不喜欢这个说法，他以为Orm会告诉他某些他渴望听到的话。

“对”，阴茎重新滑入体内的感觉让Orm战栗起来，他扭了扭自己的屁股，在Arthur翻身将他压在身下时，他将手掌贴上了Alpha的心口，“除此之外，这里，也将由我统治。”

end


End file.
